


Summer In The City

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Double Drabble... because it is so hot this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer In The City

The days were finally cooling off, easing a degree of tension among the employees of the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement.  The air conditioning had been taxed to its limit, at times not cooling off areas of Headquarters.  
  
One spot that seemed to lack cool air was the office of Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin.  The Russian was a man made for colder climates, and the hot New York Summer had been a source of irritation for as many days as he had been home to endure it.  
  
"Hey Illya, tomorrow it will only be eighty-nine."  The blond scowled at the number.  That wasn't relief, it was a tease from an ill tempered master who delighted in dunking his subjects in hot concrete with humidity in the nineties and barely breathable air.  
  
"Doesn't that sound good?  We get a break from the scorchers we've had."  
  
"You call that a break?  We're still hovering around ninety degrees, ten degrees short of one hundred.  I hate hot weather, and right now I hate New York.  I long for a cold winter day."  
  
Five months later…  
  
"I hate cold weather. It's your fault you know."  
  
Illya smiled at his partner.  
  
_"Pozhaluysta"_


End file.
